


One of You and One of Me [podfic]

by litrapod (litra)



Series: Podfic Bingo [33]
Category: Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daemons, Alternate Universe - His Dark Materials Fusion, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Awkwardness, Daemon Touching, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Makeouts, Mutual Pining, One Super Glossed Over Sex Scene, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 14:23:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18852859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod
Summary: “How would you feel about progressing this relationship further?” Thrawn asked before he could second guess himself.Eli frowned for a moment- before he started laughing in delight. “You're really bad at this.”





	One of You and One of Me [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [One of You and One of Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17335928) by [ZsforSs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZsforSs/pseuds/ZsforSs). 



> Recorded for the Fusion/Crossover square on my podfic bingo card :)

**Title:** One of You and One of Me

 **Fandom** : Star Wars: Thrawn

 **Author** : [ZsforSs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZsforSs/pseuds/ZsforSs)

 **Reader:** [Litra](http://archiveofourown.org/users/litra)

 **Pairing:**  Thrawn/Eli

 **Rating** : Unrated

 **Length** :

 **Summary** :

 

> “How would you feel about progressing this relationship further?” Thrawn asked before he could second guess himself.
> 
> Eli frowned for a moment- before he started laughing in delight. “You're really bad at this.”

 

The original work can be found [Here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17335928)  


Right click to [Download](http://kalindalittle.com/podfics/one%20of%20you%20and%20one%20of%20me.mp3)


End file.
